


Good for Nothng

by shewalksinstxrlight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Evil Snoke, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Loss of Parent(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewalksinstxrlight/pseuds/shewalksinstxrlight
Summary: Corin was good for nothing. At least that’s what her parents had told her all her life up until they got burnt to nothing but ash in some freak fire. She went her whole life believing that. Corin Hyperion: Good for nothing. So when she was left with her parents fortune from selling weapons to the up and coming First Order, she did what any rich, good-for-nothing would do when they had money to burn. Go to Canto Bight to drink and gamble the money away.





	Good for Nothng

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! With something that happened in my life recently I turned to my favorite form of therapy: writing! I've always had the hc that one of the Knights of Ren is female, so I decided to write about her! This will be going onto my tumblr as well so please check me out there! (http://mythicvelocity.tumblr.com/) I hope you guys enjoy!!

Corin was good for nothing. At least that’s what her parents had told her all her life up until they got burnt to nothing but ash in some freak fire. She went her whole life believing that. Corin Hyperion: Good for nothing. So when she was left with her parents fortune from selling weapons to the up and coming First Order, she did what any rich, good-for-nothing would do when they had money to burn. Go to Canto Bight to drink and gamble the money away.

She stayed on Cantonica for five years. Only sixteen years old when she landed and not a day more mature when she left. In those short five years she had blown all her parent’s money on drinking her thoughts and feelings away and taking her chances at winning in the casinos. Sadly for her, she was no good at cards (or betting on races) and at the end of the half-decade she had nothing more than a muddy liver, the clothes on her back, a ship she knew how to fly but not repair, and a half drank bottle of booze that would only last her through the next night if she was lucky. She often wondered what she could have done with her now 21-year old self, but that’s when she reminded herself she wasn’t good for anything, and continued to sip on the liquid that lost its burn years ago. 

With nowhere to go and nothing to do, Corin made her first stop at the closest inhabited planet. After pickpocketing a man in order to buy herself a blaster, she robbed a store and stole as much liquor as she could carry. Too focused on the alcohol, she almost forgot to grab herself food. As soon as she reached her ship, she got the hell away from that planet and the people on it. She didn’t need any angry citizens coming after her because of some stolen goods and a dead shopkeeper. It wasn’t until after she had sat down with the autopilot on, gulping from a bottle she didn’t even look at before opening, that she even thought about what she had done. Young Corin would have been revolted by her actions. Her whole childhood she attested what her parents did. She heard news of what the First Order did. Destroyed entire planets, killed innocent people just for the hell of it. She hated how her parents supplied the tools for them to commit such sins, and she could have never imagined killing anyone or destroying anything. 

Shrugging, she just sighed, “Hard times change people.” before taking another swig. 

Not even a week after she left the lavish city and arid planet she used to call home, her ship told her to dock for repairs and fuel. Cursing, she drunkenly stumbled her way to the cockpit, checking her navigation for the nearest place to land. After finding it, she told the autopilot to take her there. She could barely fly the damn thing as it was, and that was in an almost entirely sober state. Upon landing and dropping the ramp, she walked out only to be greeted by a biting wind and a white forest landscape. Looking around her, she realized that there seemed to be nothing near her. 

“Well that’s fucking great!” she yelled into the wind.

Her orange curls whipped in the fierce gust, but with the alcohol in her bloodstream, she barely felt the chill. After letting out another string of profanities, and sending an empty bottle shattering to pieces against the closest tree, she began to weigh her options. She would need to find the closest city in order to try and get her ship fixed and steal some more booze, but the snowy atmosphere around her seemed pretty unforgiving compared to the warm interior of her ship. After looking back up the ramp and then out into the woods in front of her, she decided it was better for her to wait it out for the night. Plus, there was a bottle of really fancy wine in there that wasn’t going to finish itself. 

It was that night that Snoke came to her. After knocking herself unconscious on copious amounts of rich wine, he came to her in what seemed like a dream. He promised her everything she ever wanted; money, liquor, but most importantly, a purpose. Something to be good at. After a whole life of believing she wasn’t worth a shit, she was finally told she was needed. She didn’t have to hear much more than that. In the broken state she was in, a promise like that was impossible to turn down, and Supreme Leader Snoke knew that. Why do you think he came to her when he did? Not just because she just so happened to land on his Starkiller base, but because it was the broken ones he needed. They were the ones he could best mold and corrupt into what he wanted. 

It wasn’t long after that vision she had that she was fully training under the Supreme Leader. She excelled at her training, quickly becoming a force to be reckoned with in hand to hand combat and almost two times as deadly with a lightsaber. At first, it was hard for her to get used to not having alcohol in her all the time. Of course it was part of the deal as promised to her by Snoke (and oh boy did he deliver), but coming to training drunk was of no use. She learned that lesson the hard way. She’d never felt that much pain in her life, and she never wanted to feel it again, so she stuck to drinking herself into oblivion after her training, vomiting it up and passing out on the floor, just to wake up again the next morning to repeat the process. 

Though she no longer had alcohol coursing through her bloodstream during the day, she had found something else to replace it. Snoke called it the Force; the Dark Side. And if she thought liquor was intoxicating, oh man was this a whole new level. Nothing made her feel as powerful as the Force did. She could throw things across rooms, make things crumble to the ground. It made her feel invincible, but more importantly, it made her feel like she was good at something. What the Force gave her was unlike anything she had ever felt before, and she was so thankful to Snoke for revealing it to her. 

He was happy with his apprentice. She was wild and angry, using her years of feeling worthlessness and hate to fuel the fire of her combat. She killed without feeling or remorse and she did so quickly and quietly. Like the most dangerous assassin. There was not a task he asked of her that she did not come back without making sure it was complete. She showed such a fierce loyalty, even fiercer than that of his strongest apprentice, Kylo Ren. That is why he summoned her one day, once he thought her training was almost complete, to give her a place amongst the Knights of Ren. 

Like always, she came immediately when called. She walked into the temple with an air of confidence surrounding her. Though she might have been small, she was fierce, and the spark in her eye and the fiery orange hair that billowed around her shoulders attributed to that. She kneeled in front of him like a good apprentice would, and when she stood up after being instructed to, she gave the same respect to Kylo Ren, who had come to help initiate her into his ranks. A confused look crossed her face when Kylo extended a helmet to her. She took it in her hands and studied it. It was made of a light material, but she guessed it was stronger than the strongest of metals. The many silver diamond shapes that continued across where she assumed the field of vision to be contrasted the deep black of the material. She looked up to her Supreme Leader, then to Kylo Ren, and then back up to Snoke.

“I have summoned you in order to initiate you into the Knights of Ren.” he said, and the look of triumph that flashed in her eyes was impossible to miss. Another thing for her to become good for; another place to belong. “You will operate under the command of Lord Kylo Ren under my orders wherever in the galaxy I may send you.”

Corin sunk to her knees in front of her master again. “Of course Supreme Leader. I would think of nothing other than to serve you and do your will.”

The deep chuckle that escaped Snoke’s throat was dripping with sinister satisfaction. He had most definitely created a monster. “Rise, my young apprentice.” he said, “And go begin your duties as Corin Ren.”

“Yes Supreme Leader.” she replied, tying her hip length, orange locks into a crude bun before slipping on her new helmet. 

“You are both dismissed.” he gestured to the two knights, and the second they had completely exited the room, he let his face contort into a twisted smile. With loyalty like this, nothing would bring down the First Order, and the Dark Side of the Force would rise again.

The girl once known as Corin Hyperion: Good for nothing, no longer existed. There would be no more nights laying plastered in a lavish hotel room, pockets a little lighter than when the night had started. No more being thrown out of a casino for wretching her last seven drinks onto the shiny, clean floors. A girl known as Corin of Ren: Loyal Assassin, had taken her place. Her nights were now filled with carrying out the orders of her master and getting bathed in praise for it. There was slashing and cutting with her intense crimson blade, the same color as the blood of her victims, while feeling the strength of the Dark Side flow through her veins. 

Sure, Corin Hyperion might have been good for nothing, but with raw power like this, Corin Ren was good for everything.


End file.
